Captain N and the New Super Mario World
Opening Titles * "Captain N and the New Super Mario World" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Andy Heyward * Coordinating Producer: Robby London * Produced and Directed by: John Grusd * Captain N · Story Editor: Dorothy Middleton * Super Mario World · Story Editor: Phil Harnage * Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller * Production Supervisor: Stacey Gallishaw * Associate Producer: Kenneth T. Ito * Production Coordinator: Kurt Weldon * Production Assistants: Patrick Amschler, Amanda Ruhland, Irene Toporzysek * Script Supervisor: Lori Crawford * Assisted by: William A. Ruiz, Eben F. Eldridge Captain N * Voice Director: Madeline Bascom * Talent Coordinator: J.W.N Hicks * Recording Assistant: Shirley McGregor * Cast: Gary Chalk, Ian James Corlett, Mike Donovan, Doc Harris, Matt Hill, Anthony Holland, Alessandro Juliani, Andrew Kavadas, Doug Parker, Venus Terzo, Tomm Wright and Levi Stubbs, Jr. * Additional Cast: Suzanne E. Balcom, Long John Baldry, Babs Chula, Ian James Corlett, Chris Gaze, Blu Mankuma, Scott McNeil, Mark Weatherly Super Mario World * Voice Director: Greg Morton * Talent Coordinator: J.W.N. Hicks * Recording Assistants: Mary Noble, Joanna Noble * Cast: Harvey Atkin, Walker Boone, Tara Charendoff, Catherine Gallant, Paulina Gillis, Dan Hennessey, Judy Marshak, Gordon Masten, Tracey Moore, James Rankin, Tony Rosato, Andrew Sabiston, Harry Shearer, Michael Stark, John Stocker, Stuart Stone * Storyboard Supervisor: Linda Rowley Blue * Captain N · Storyboards: Spectrum Animation Studio * Super Mario World · Storyboards: Canvas, Inc. * Storyboard Cleanup: Romeo Lopez, Rodolfo Messina * Character Design: Sandy Kopitoupoulos, Stephen Burpo, Donn Greer, Charlie Steve Zembillas * Background Design: Warren Manser, Amando Sangalang, Vladimir Spasojevic, Gilbert Hung * Prop Design: Wayne Schuly, Larry Nelson * Lip Models: Maureen Trueblood * Color Backgrounds: Joan Igawa, Stephen Lee, Teri Shikasho * Color Design: Alison Gefre, Kathy Gilmore * Storyboard Slugging: William Reed, Vincent Davis * Super Mario World · Sheet Timing: Mike Stribling * Captain N · Lip Assignments: Sandi Hathcock * Translation: Minoru Terao, Kazuko Smith, Minnie S. M. Kim, Jung Ran Sun, Joseph C. Sho * Production Staff: Trace Ellis, Chris Hammond, Joshua Lou Friedman Captain N Live Action Main Title * Designed & Produced by: I Square Communications * Producer: Jamie Edlin * Director: Kit Hudson * Cast: Dorian Barag as Kevin, Louie from Critters of the Cinema as Duke-the-Dog * Executive in Charge of Post Production: Thierry Laurin * Assisted by: Kimberly R. Francis * Supervising Editor: Richard S. Gannon * Film Editors: Gregory K. Bowron, Richard Bruce Elliot, Allan Gelbart * Dialogue Editors: Heather C. Elliott, Donald P. Zappala, Peter Tomaszewicz, Lida Saskova * Supervising Music Editor: John Mortarotti * Sound Effects by: Paca Thomas * Re-Recording Engineer: Ray Leonard * Supervising Sound Engineer: Michael J. Cowan * Format Editors: Mark McNally, Susan Odjakjian, Jill Goularte, Mel Ashkenas, C.K Horness * Assistant Editors: Trudy Alexander, Kris Gilpin * Videotape Supervisors: Tonda Lark, Dennis Graham, Fifun A. Amini, Gerri Kessler * Post Production Coordinator: Maria C. Mercado * "Main Title Theme" · Music and Lyrics by: Mark Mothersbaugh * Music by: Michael Tavera * Music Supervisor: Joanne Miller * Assisted by: Judy Sampson-Brown, Melissa Gentry * Adaptions Based on Music by: Koji Kondo * Oversea Consultant: Winnie Chaffee * Oversea Supervisor: Larry Cariou * Opening Titles: Canvas, Inc. * Super Mario World · Animation by: Pacific Rim Productions, Inc. * Captain N · Animation by: Sae Rom Plus One Productions * Creative Supervisor: Andy Heyward Super Mario World * Co-Produced by: Reteitalia, S.P.A. * in association with Telecinco * © 1991 Nintendo of America, Inc. · This program utilizes characters created by Nintendo. · The trademarks and all rights therein are the property of Nintendo. · All Rights Reserved Category:DIC Entertainment Category:Nintendo of America Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Super Mario Franchise